Pranking Piper
by Flowerashes2
Summary: Leo was bored. Nobody is doing anything to help. Then, the most awesome, Leo-worthy idea came to his head. Leo knew that Percy was busy, but would totally enjoy this truly awesome idea. This idea….was to prank the one and only…..Piper McLean. One-shot, maybe two-shot if I want Piper's revenge or an epilogue. Enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

3rd Person POV

Leo was bored. Really, really, mind-numbingly bored. At camp right now, it was their free time. Usually, he would be tinkering with a machine or, annoying Nyssa, or playing around with his fire powers, having fun, or actually doing _something._ Currently, he was laying on his bunk, staring at the ceiling, fingers tapping on his leg.

"Ugggghhhhhh..." Leo groaned.

And maybe the gods took pity on him, because a brilliant idea popped into his head. One of the most brilliant of brilliant ideas. And that brilliant idea was to prank someone. Specifically, Piper McLean. Was there any reason behind it? Not really, Leo was just bored. But the thing is, he wanted some help with this. Also a person that he could share the blame with if something went wrong.

So Leo picked up a drachma from his bedside table, and grabbed the prism that the Hephaestus cabin used to make Iris Messages. He ran over to the bathroom, and created a rainbow.

"O, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering."

Leo threw the drachma into the rainbow, and it disappeared.

"Show me Percy Jackson at Camp Half Blood."

The image shimmered, and it showed Percy talking to a couple fish in the lake.

"AY! PERCY!" Leo yelled into the image.

Percy turned around, annoyed. "Dude. What? I was in the middle of something."

"I had the most genius idea. I want your help." Leo said, grinning.

"Uh huh." Percy was unconvinced. "What was this genius idea? And why do you need my help?"

"We are going to prank someone. Someone being miss Piper McLean." Percy's eyes lit up.

"Okay. Gimme a sec." He turned back around to the fish, and said something quickly. The fish swam away. "Alright. What exactly is in this prank?"

"Not one prank. A _bunch_ of pranks. I have no idea what a good chunk of them are gonna be yet. I do know that this is gonna be fun. Come over to my cabin."

"Okay. See ya there, Valdez."

Leo swiped through the message, and Percy disappeared. Holy Zeus. This was gonna be great.

* * *

Piper woke up late the next morning. She glanced at her alarm clock, which didn't show anything. Weird. She picked it up, inspecting it. Turning it over, both the cover to the batteries and the batteries themselves had been removed. In the batteries' place were... two rolls of Smarties.

 _Was this some sort of joke?_ Piper thought.

She was gonna find out who did it later. Piper looked at Lacy's alarm clock. It read 8:55.

 _8:55?! Swords practice starts in 5 minutes!_

She frantically threw open her closet door. Piper jumped back in shock as hundreds of ping pong balls flooded out. She slipped on one and fell ungracefully to the floor. Trying to get back up, Piper slipped again, and fell flat on her face.

 _Ouch._

"Oh my gods, Leo." she said aloud, realizing what was happening. "I'm gonna murder you."

Murdering would have to wait, because she was still sprawled on the floor. Slowly, Piper got up, and got her clothes on. She walked towards the bathroom and opened the door. Hundreds of tiny plastic army men were standing in different places in the bathroom. On the sink, the mirror, the bath, the toilet paper, everywhere. She kicked them over to make a path to the toilet. They didn't budge. Probably superglue.

"Leo..." Piper huffed.

Pulling down her shorts and underpants, Piper sat on the toilet.

POP! POP! POP! POP! POP!

She jolted back up, falling onto the army men. Schist. That hurt. Little army men were pointy. Getting to her feet, she lifted up the toilet seat. Firework poppers.

Pulling up her underpants and shorts, she made her way over to the sink, careful not to step on any army men. In an attempt to wash her face, she turned on the sink. Blue cookies fell out. So Percy was in on this too, Oh, the both of them were going to **get it**. Piper groaned in anguish.

Stepping over the army men and out of the bathroom, she got her brush and stood by the huge mirror. Piper started quickly brushing her hair, and was about halfway done when she actually looked in the mirror. Half her hair was rainbow. She looked at her hand, which was rainbow too.

 _Enchanted hair brush that makes everything it touches rainbow. Those. Little. Idiots._

Piper stormed out of her cabin, not giving a schist that everyone was staring at her. She sprinted over to the Hephaestus cabin.

"LEO VALDEZ AND PERCY JACKSON I SWEAR TO THE GODS ABOVE YOU ARE DEAD TO ME!" she yelled as she threw open the door.

The rest of the seven were facing two huge screens, but turned to look at her. The two large screens showed... her cabin? Leo and Percy sat in two large leather chairs.

"Oh, no." Leo and Percy said simultaneously. Leo pressed a large button that opened up an archway on their side of the cabin. They shot out of the chairs, and raced through the archway.

"RUN RUN RUN RUN FREAKING RUN!" Leo shrieked.

And run he did. Percy quickly followed suit. Piper chased after the two.

"LEO! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Percy yelled.

"WELL, IF YOU HAD SAID NO, THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!" Leo retorted.

"THE BOTH OF YOU ARE DEAD. ONCE I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, JUST, AHHH!" Piper let out a scream of frustration.

At this point, the rest of the seven and a good chunk of the camp had come out to watch. Their saviors, the people who stopped the world from being destroyed were absolute _children._ But, that was okay.


	2. Chapter 2

TWO DAYS LATER….

Percy and Leo were completely positive that Piper would get her revenge on them. After all, Leo had later showed the video of Piper going through all the pranks Percy and he had set up to the entire camp. That cost the duo another 20 minutes of being chased, but they thought it was totally worth it. Now, Piper McLean does _not_ go down without a fight. She was not gonna take those pranks laying down, even though they weren't meant to insult. And so, she got her revenge. And what a revenge it was.

* * *

3rd Person POV

Piper sat in her cabin, thinking. She was contemplating on exactly how she would get idiots Jackson and Valdez back for pranking and publicly humiliating her. Yeah, it was a joke, but Piper was still miffed. She could charmspeak them into doing something. But where was the fun in that? She could also get both Annabeth and Calypso to ignore/avoid their boyfriends, but then again, she'd be absolutely furious if someone had Jason do that to her. And a furious Percy Jackson was _not_ what she wanted. There was also the idea of counter-pranking them, but she had no idea how to do that.

Sighing, she got up and made her way to the Athena cabin. She knocked on the door.

"Hey." Annabeth greeted.

"Hi. Uh, I was wondering if I could have some help-" Piper got cut off.

"Getting back my idiot boyfriend and Valdez?" Annabeth finished.

"Dang, Annie. You're good." Piper said, impressed.

"I know. And don't call me that."

"You love me anyway, Annie. So, the help?"

"Of course. Come in." Annabeth gestured inside her cabin.

Piper smirked, those boys were going to regret messing with her, that's for sure.

* * *

Percy woke up, and the first thing he thought was, _Oh, schist._

And the first thing he saw, was pink. Everywhere. There was not a single object in sight that was not pink. The floor was pink, the walls were pink, his bed was pink, his desk was pink, his clothes were pink, everything. And HOLY MOTHER OF ZEUS, **he** was pink.

"Piper..." he growled, as he trudged towards his bathroom.

Starting about 10 feet away from the door, there were a bunch of pink cups, that were all face down. There were maybe 200 of them, covering the entire floor space between him and the bathroom door.

"What even...?" Percy wondered aloud.

He picked one up, and liquidy pink paint splattered all over him and the floor. He had to make it into the bathroom somehow. He needed to pee. Annoyed, Percy stood up abruptly, and marched towards the bathroom, kicking the pink cups out of the way. He got about one step, before slipping and falling on his back.

 _"_ PIPER!" Percy roared.

Groaning, he got up, and tentatively made his way to the bathroom. Percy threw open the bathroom door, and a colorful mass of sparkles fell onto his head. Looking up, he saw a pink bucket on the top of the door. The classic bucket. Nice.

After doing his business, Percy looked at himself in the mirror. He was an absolute mess. Pink paint was all over his pink shirt and pink skin. His already terrible bedhead was covered in sparkles. Absolutely flipping wonderful.

"Morning, Percy." a voice rang out of nowhere.

Percy spun around to see a smirking Piper McLean in an Iris Message.

"PIPER! This was YOU!" he yelled.

"No, duh. Now-"

"I'm gonna kill you, McLean." he threatened.

"You won't," Piper said, waving him off. "I'm gonna count to 60, and if you're not outside your cabin begging for forgiveness, the already very pink day you're having is going to be even worse."

"Yeah, no." Percy said sarcastically. "Why would I ever do that?"

"Ask your girlfriend. She's given me **loads** of blackmail material of you. She's also given me permission to show it to the rest of the campers if I need to. So. 60..." Piper started counting down.

"You wouldn't."

"I most definitely would. 59...58..." he cut her off by swiping at the Iris Message. He attempted to sprint out of the bathroom, but once again fell, but this time on his face. Grumbling, he got back up and shot out of the cabin.

He was greeted by a strange sight. A very amused looking Piper McLean was grinning at...Leo? Percy could barely make out that it was him, because it seemed like Leo was also covered in pink, and sparkles. Leo also seemed to be groveling at Piper's feet. Percy would have laughed if he wasn't about to do the same thing. He ran up to Piper, sputtering apologies.

"Piper, I'm sorry, and I'll never do it again, and it was Leo's idea I swear, but please no more pink, and, and, and-"

"PERCY! Don't go throwing me under the bus like that!" Leo screamed indignantly.

"Can it, Jackson." Piper interrupted. "I still haven't forgiven either of you yet."

"WHAT?!" Percy and Leo yelled.

"You already publicly humiliated-" Leo began.

"We're covered in PINK, Piper, what more-" Percy started.

But Piper cut them both off. She kicked them both where the sun didn't shine, and they crumpled to the ground.

" _Now_ , I forgive you guys. So if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go eat breakfast." Piper told them, and walked towards Annabeth, who was behind her, shaking silently with laughter.

* * *

Nico woke up to incoherent screaming coming from outside. He peeked outside his cabin window, to see Percy and Leo laying on the ground. Percy was obviously groaning, and Leo looked like he was in immense pain. Nico shrugged and shook his head. Whatever. They'd get over it. He flopped back onto his bed, pulled up the covers, and went back to sleep. All was well.

* * *

THE END! YAY!

Thank you, reader, for taking the time to read this. I really appreciate it. And to everybody who reviewed, favorited, or followed, you guys be da bomb. :D

I'm thinking of writing a longer, multi-chapter fic. The first chapter might be out soon, I don't know. If you've got any ideas or suggestions as to what I should write, please don't hesitate to tell me. Or ideas and suggestions in general.

Under the chance that you guys want even MORE of my writing prank stories, I can make this even longer, and prank the rest of the Seven. Though that probably won't happen unless you guys tell me to.

IN RESPONSE TO MY AMAZING REVIEWERS:

50132: I agree. Yayyyy! *toots party horn*

TheStormThief: Is that a good "My god" or a bad "My god"? I'm sorry if I disappointed you.

.Hale: Thank you! Here's the update. :)

TheAvengingGreek: I'll take that as a good sign. Glad you enjoyed it. :D

The Awkward Narwhal: First of all, I love your username. Second, here you go! Hope I didn't disappoint.


End file.
